High School MADNESS
by Violette Berries
Summary: Percy Jackson and a few of his other friends are going to the same high school. But they do not know that a BIGBIGBIG surprise is about to come...
1. Going to High School

**Hey peeps! This is my new fic (: Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**ByTheWay, if you guys like it, I will update soon! (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, so I'm not rick (:**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

Okay, so I found this high school which is pretty near to camp. I managed to convince Annabeth to go there with me during the rest of the year. I don't know how word got out but then the whole camp knew about it and most of our friends decided to go there too.

This school's called School of the Special Arts (SSA for short). Okay, I know, I know, it sounds weird and I kinda expected it to be but really, it is NOTHING like I had imagined.

Alright, first day of school! I walked in the school gates and saw Annabeth arriving too. Grinning, I walked up to her.

"Hey! Annabeth!" I said. She looked up at me with her grey eyes and she smiled.

"Hi Percy! Lets go and pick up our schedules!" She said and I nodded and we made our way towards the office.

We picked up our schedules and glanced at them.

_Percy Jackson _

_0900-1000 ~ Greek Mythology _

_1000-1100 ~ Marine Biology _

_1100-1200 ~ Statistics _

_1200-1300 ~ Lunch Break _

_1300-1400 ~ Gym _

_1400-1500 ~ History _

_ Annabeth Chase_

_ 0900-1000 ~ Greek Mythology_

_ 1000- 1100 ~ AP Calculus_

_ 1100- 1200 ~ AP History_

_ 1200- 1300 ~ Lunch Break_

_ 1300- 1400 ~ Gym_

_ 1400- 1500 ~ Science_

"Looks like we'll be having greek and gym together!" Annabeth chirped cheerfully at me. I grinned at her and we walked towards class. When we stepped in, I saw Thalia and Grover sitting together, chatting. I dragged Annabeth there and we sat down on the two empty seats next to them.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Thalia gasped in surprise. We both smiled and started chatting with them about the new school.

I had absolutely NO IDEA that a surprise was about to come.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! (:**

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R!**


	2. One BIG surprise

**Heyo! I'm updating again (:**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

We continued chatting until the teacher came in. The teacher who was teaching us today was Mrs Respt. She had dark brown eyes and black hair streaked with purple highlights, and she was maybe in her early 20s. Everyone shuffled back to their seats and waited.

"Alright class! I'm Mrs Respt and I will be teaching you Greek this year," She boomed from the front of the classroom. "We will be starting off the year with some basic Greek mythology, now, can anyone name me the twelve Olympian gods?"

Annabeth's hand reached up, but quicker than her, another hand shot up from the back of the classroom. The girl stood up, and I realised that she had curly blonde hair, like Annabeth. She looked up and her eyes were startlingly grey, like Annabeth. At the same moment, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and I looked at each other, obviously sensing that something was amiss. I've never seen the girl before at camp, so this couldn't be one of Annabeth's siblings. Who could it be?

"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes." She said.

"Very good, Tina," Mrs Respt said. " Now, let's carry on…"

When she said Tina, I froze. It sounded like… Then the truth hit me. Could it be…?

Apparently my friends were thinking the same thing, because we all looked at each other, dumbfounded. I glanced at Tina, and she winked at us. Well, that settles it. Tina was none other than Annabeth's mom, Athena.

**Annabeth's POV**

Woah, this is BIGBIGBIG news, alright. My _mother_ was at SSA and according to my guesses, the other Olympians were probably her too.

After the bell rang, I walked over to Tina a.k.a Athena and asked, " Mom! What are you _doing_ here?"

"Ah, so you've figured out already! Well, apparently Zeus sent all of the Olympians here, as punishment for our laziness, I think. So we're attending high school!" Athena said. Then I saw her schedule:

_Tina Snart_

_0900-1000 ~ Greek mythology_

_1000-1100 ~ AP History_

_1100- 1200 ~ Science_

_1200- 1300 ~ Lunch Break_

_1300- 1400 ~ Gym_

_1400- 1500 ~ Geometry_

Well, leave it to my mother to find a surname which rhymes with "smart". Then I realised something, "You have gym from 1300-1400 too!"

"All the gods have gym at that time!" She told me. Next to me, Thalia's face paled, "That's when all the demigods have gym, too." Woah, its sure going to be an interesting hour, I thought. Then, I packed up my stuff and said goodbye to everyone, before heading to my next class.

* * *

**Gym is sure gonna be FUN! :D **

**Really hoped you guys liked it! (: Don't forget to R&R! **


	3. More Invasion

**Hihi New update (: Hope you like it! **

**ByTheWay thanks TrixerTheEpicKat for the review and you'll find out soon (: **

**Disclaimer: Am I Rick? I don't think so.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

I just found out that the gods are attending the same high school as us demigods! WOAH. That is some big news, alright.

Anyway, I said goodbye to everyone and headed to my next class: Marine Biology. That just proves how weird this school is, but I like fish, so it seemed okay with me.

I walked in and took the only empty seat at the back of the classroom, next to this guy with black hair like mine. Hmmm…that's weird.

"Hi! I'm Don Whalin." He said in a friendly tone, before reaching out and shaking my hand. Wait a minute…Whalin? I looked up and realise that his eyes were sea green, like mine, too. I sat down and started to think.

Wait…OHHH. Why didn't I think of it before?

"Dad?" I asked. He winked at me and nodded. Well, that explains it. He was my dad, Poseidon.

After a while, the teacher STILL didn't come yet and I was getting bored. I looked around and saw a fish tank at the back of the classroom. I walked over to take a closer look and saw that a few fish were swimming in it.

That was when I started talking to them. Then, I saw Poseidon stand up and started chatting with the fish, too. I don't know what the rest of the class saw, but they didn't seem to notice us.

"Class, get back to your seats!" A voice called from the front of the classroom. Poseidon and I went back to our seats and the teacher began his lesson. Our teacher today was Mr Frish, a middle-aged guy with light brown hair.

"I'm Mr Frish, your marine biology teacher for the rest of the year and I will be starting off with…" He started.

**Annabeth's POV**

Alright, so one day I'm going to school and then BOOM the gods come to "join" us. How fun.

Anyway, my next class was AP Calculus, so I headed to the class and found Piper there. I took the seat next to her and started chatting.

"Hey Piper! How's school so far?" I asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I heard that the gods invaded the school and guess what? I found my mom at Dance just now! And she could dance even better than me!"

I raised my eyebrows, obviously impressed. We continued chatting until a pair of twins came in.

"I don't care, Polo! If anyone asks who is the the elder one, you will say it's me!" The girl snapped.

"No! I'm the eldest, so why should, Atty!" Polo spat, crossing his arms.

Okay, that was obvious; Polo and Atty were Apollo and Artemis, of course. They took a seat almost to the back of the classroom, still arguing, until the teacher walked in.

"Class! I'm Miss Rina and I will be teaching you Calculus for the rest of the year! During my lesson, I don't want anybody to talk during class or chat with you're friends, got that? Okay, now we will be starting off the year with a few basic introductions on Calculus…" She said.

Miss Rina was maybe in her late 30s and looked very stern. She had straight dark brown hair and wore spectacles. She continued with her lesson, but I wasn't even thinking about it, because I kept wondering what gym would be like...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, I will try to post longer ones (: **

**You want to add in any demigods? Either PM me or review! (:**

**Don't forget to R&R! (;**


	4. Foodfight!

**New update again! (: **

**Hope you guys are liking the storyline so far, if you think that it needs improvement or anything, you can always PM me or review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm in the dance team at my school, does Rick dance? I think not.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

So, I met my _dad_ at marine biology class and we talked to fishes, easy. Our teacher's name was Mr Frisk and it sounded like Fish, seriously, maybe that's why they put him to teach in that class.

Anyway, after our lesson was lunch break. After a few MAJOR surprises, I have to admit, I was hungry. So, I headed down to the canteen and found that my demigod friends had all been eating at one single table. Okay, why not? So I headed towards them and joined them.

"Hey guys, how's your day so far?" I asked no one in particular.

"I saw _Mr D_ at Fruit Biology! Guess what his cover name was?" Katie asked in the _you won't believe what happened_ tone. "Deon Nises! And the teacher got mad at him for drinking Diet Coke in class!" Everyone laughed when she said that.

"I saw Hephaestus at Machinery class! He was finished making a mini-helicopter even before the teacher even asked us to start." Leo said. I had to admit, that was pretty cool.

"And I saw Ares at Wrestling class! He _totally_ thrashed everyone!" Clarisse said. Annabeth rolled her eyes when he said that.

"And I saw Hera at Art class!" Rachel said. And yes, our Oracle decided to go to SSA, too, with us.

That's when I realised that their subjects were _really_ weird. Machinery? Fruit Biology? Wrestling? This school was _weird_. Very. Even though the school was called the School of the Special Arts, I REALLY didn't expect this. But they had a lot of subjects some demigods really liked, so it was okay.

Anyway, it looks like the gods were going to classes that played to their strengths. I bet they didn't even bother to go to the other classes. Which was _totally_ unfair, because we demigods didn't really have the power to do that.

I went to get my lunch: Ham sandwich and apple juice. Seeing the food, I just realised how _hungry_ I was.

I was just about to take a bite when something hit the back of my head, hard. Wincing, i rubbed the back of my head and glanced at the floor and realised that it was ham sandwich.

I spun around and realised it was Ares, a.k.a Devin Wars, who had thrown it. He was laughing his head off, until he got half of my ham sandwich in his face.

"Food fight!" Thalia screamed. Immediately, the other kids in the canteen started flinging sandwich and apple juice everywhere. Ares got a few hits to the face, and few to the stomach.

I also saw Aphrodite, a.k.a Dove Beauti, shrieking and trying to get sandwich off her skirt. He glared at me with a _I'm gonna get you later _look but got hit in the face with some apple juice.

Trying to avoid the food and drinks, I used my tray as a shield and threw the rest of my sandwich. The whole canteen was PURE mayhem. I dodged food and drinks while I dragged my friends out of the canteen.

"Woah, that was _total _mayhem! And you caused it Seaweed brain. " Annabeth commented. I grinned.

"Let's wash up, before gym starts!" I said. The others nodded and went to clear up.

After that, we headed towards the gym and I thought about what would actually happen, with the gods there.

* * *

**Gonna end this chapter here! Hope you guys liked it! (:**

**Gym's gonna be in the next chapter, be sure to read it!**

**And don't forget to R&R! (:**


	5. Gotcha!

**Heyo! I'm updating again (: **

**ByTheWay thanks to Acerchic for the great advice! I will try to improve (:**

**Disclaimer: Does Rick have long hair? No.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

Gym. With the gods. Oh my Athena, this is definitely a first.

I don't know whose idea was it to put all the demigods and gods in gym at 1300-1400, but it is sure not going to be good.

Anyway, after we washed up from the food fight in the canteen, which, by the way, kelp head over there caused, we headed to gym.

When we reached the hall, I realised that this school had an amazingly BIG hall. Whoa.

Then, I heard the door slam open behind me and I whirled around, wondering who it was.

"Darn that idiot! Now I smell like the disgusting combination of ham sandwich and apple juice!" I could hear Ares curse behind me, followed by Aphrodite and all the other gods. Behind them, all the demigods entered.

"My new skirt! I bought it yesterday!" Aphrodite complained. I could see Artemis rolling her eyes behind her.

The door opened again and I saw a woman entering. Must be our teacher.

"Alright everyone! I will be your gym teacher for the year and I'm Miss Lilia." She shouted, loud enough for all of us to hear. She scanned the room and announced, "Good, everyone here is in pants, so they can play, except for that young lady over there," She pointed at Aphrodite. "So unfortunately you can't play, unless you change."

Aphrodite pouted and snapped her fingers and she was suddenly wearing running gear. I don't know what the teacher saw, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay, today we will be playing and friendly game of tag, but my classes _always_ have a twist, so we will be playing throughout the whole school!" She continued.

There were murmurs in the whole crowd and I knew this game was going to be interesting…

"Your teams have already been chosen and the rules are simple: one team will run from the other team and the other will catch until lesson ends. The team who will be running gets a 2-minute head start. In Team one - Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Rachel Dare and Katie Gardner." Woah, all the demigods!

"In Team Two - Mark Thunders, Don Whalin, Gracie Cerell, Devin Wars, Dove Beauti, Deon Nises, Tina Snart, Emma Queens, Polo Awesim, Atty Gals, Herald Fixes and Wayne Delivert. We will toss a coin to see which team will chase the other team." She said, before taking out a one-dollar coin.

"Team one will be heads, Team Two tails." She flipped the coin in the air and I landed with a _ping_ on the floor. "Tails!" She announced and I could hear murmurs in the crowd.

Yeah, this is sure gonna be friendly!

**Percy's POV**

One team demigods, one team gods. And we're chasing them. Great.

So, we have this two-minute head start to away from us and then we run after them.

"Your head-start starts now!" Miss Lilia shouted and all the gods ran out of the hall.

Annabeth's POV

"Time's up! Team Two, you can start now!" Miss Lilia said to us.

Okay, so during that two minutes, I really had a lot of time to brainstorm for strategy. I'm not going to just run around like an idiot and have no certain aim on which part of the school I'm going to search first. This school's HUGE, so I need a certain goal to where I'm running.

I figured that at least one of them would be going to the canteen, because they would think nobody would have the sense to go there and check. _Wrong._

"So you've got a plan, Wise girl?" I could hear Percy's voice to my right. I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on."

So we both ran towards the canteen and surprisingly, I saw Dionysus holding a Diet Coke in his hand. He saw us a nearly spit out his drink. Before he could react, we ran up to him and said, "Caught." He sighed and took a big gulp, before standing lazily up and replied while rolling his eyes, "Fine, so you caught me, well, continue your silly game and I'll be off."

I brainstormed and guessed that my mom would obviously be hiding somewhere that she thought no one would go. I thought about it for a while before it hit me- the gym! She went back to the_ gym_.

I told my idea to Percy and he nodded. We dashed madly in the direction of the gym and burst in. True enough, my mom was sitting on the steps of the gym and when she saw us, her eyes widened. We ran towards her but she was much quicker than Dionysus.

She dashed madly behind the stage and we followed. Hmm, since when was there a back stage? We followed but when we had caught up to her, she had disappeared. We looked around and realised that the even the backstage was huge. There were a lot of corridors leading to another corridor.

"Let's get out of here!" Percy whispered. But I was determined to follow her, we had come so close to catching her.

Just then, I heard footsteps to our left. I ran in that direction and followed the sounds of the footsteps.

There! I saw her! I dashed towards her, but Percy was faster then me. He caught up with her and tapped her on the arm, before saying, "Gotcha!" She crossed her arms and said, "Fine!"

At that moment, the bell rang and I knew it was time up. We all headed back to the gym and I realised all the gods except Hermes were caught. Well, Hermes was always on the run, so, yeah, maybe that's why he wasn't caught.

Everybody was panting, as if they had ran a lot. Apparently, Zeus was caught Piper, Hera by Thalia and Rachel, Demeter and Poseidon by Clarisse, Hephaestus by Katie, Aphrodite by Jason and Leo, Athena and Dionysus by us, Ares by Beckendorf, Apollo and Artemis by Silena and Grover.

"Looks like Team One isn't that good." Miss Lilia mused, before saying, "Class dismissed!"

All the gods were shooting angry glances at us and Percy and I each headed to our next classes and after that, home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! (;**

**ByTheWay, if you guys want any other characters, PM me or review!**

**And don't forget to R&R! (:**


	6. SSA Hunt

**Hey guys! New chapter (: Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: For goodness sake, I'm not Rick, OKAY?**

Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

[Next day, lunch break]

So, I was kinda getting used to the gods being around. Like, Athena's smartness in class, Dionysus's laziness and Ares's rudeness.

Anyway, it was lunch break and I joined the rest of the demigods at the usual table.

"-be my partner? Oh, hi Percy!" Silena said as she saw me.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, we were just about the SSA Hunt!" Annabeth said.

"SSA Hunt?" I asked, completely clueless.

"My gods, Percy. You are _so_ hopeless." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"What?" I protested.

"SSA Hunt is the annual competition in the school. It's like, a so-called scavenger hunt in the Manhattan. You pair up with a partner and try to solve riddles they throw at you and find the next location from the clues they give you." She explained.

"Oh, so is it compulsory?" I asked.

"Erm, no! But I was, um, thinking if you want to…er, be my partner?" She asked.

"What? Oh...yeah, sure! Yeah, so we have to audition or something?" I replied.

She shook her head, "Nah, competitors are chosen at random, you just have to enter the competition by telling the office, but only 10 teams will get in."

I nodded and sat down next to her and started eating my lunch. "So, who else is going?"

"Well, I'm going with Charlie, Jason with Piper, Katie and Rachel, Grover and Thalia and Clarisse with Leo. But I don't think we'll _all_ get in." Silena said doubtfully.

"Oh, okay."

**Annabeth's POV**

So, SSA Hunt are coming up, so Seaweed Brain's my partner and I hope we get picked. After lunch break, we all went to the office to find out who had gotten in.

Inside, there was a poster who said all the competitors.

_Competitors of SSA Hunt!_

_All competitors will receive a letter about the details of the upcoming competition._

_ Jackson and Annabeth Chase_

_ Whalin and Polo Awesim_

_ Snart and Atty Gals_

_ Gardner and Rachel Dare_

_ Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf_

_ Beauti and Devin Wars_

_ Rells and Malerie Saff_

_ Levar and Catty Lita_

_ Beff and Pat Dwalls_

_ Grace and Grover Underwood_

_Congrats to all chosen competitors!_

"Yes! We got in!" Annabeth said, jumping with joy.

"Whoa, Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares are in too!" Thalia said.

"Aw, we didn't get in!" Leo said with disappointment.

"_Catty_ got in? I think you guys better watch out, she's really arrogant and such an idiot!" Piper said disdainfully.

"Yeah, she's in my Science class. Totally hate her." Clarisse agreed.

Well, Annabeth and I got in to SSA Hunt, including my mom, Percy's dad, Artemis and Apollo, Aphrodite and Ares and a few friends and mortals. According to some of my friends, some mortals wouldn't be as nice too.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to R&R! (:**


	7. Pay attention to details!

Hihi! Sorry for late update, been busy lately! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Percy's POV**

So, today's the first day of the SSA Hunt and Wise Girl's my partner. Okay.

The competition starts at nine and we are supposed to go to the school hall. I walk in and realise most people are already there.

"Hey Annabeth, we're gonna win this thing!" I say, winking at her.

She nodded her head and Mrs Jeri, our principal walked onto the stage and announced, "Thank you all for coming to participate in the SSA Hunt! The first clue will be given to you later in the field and you will be free to go to the place where you think is your token. Collect all of the tokens as you go along and advance in the competition. Your progress will be noted by a few of our best agents, by camera, wherever you go. You may not spot them, but they are _always_ there. But remember, no one clue is easy to solve or get. Complete challenges, use your wits to compete in this competition! You will all be escorted to the field where we will give all of you your first clue. You will be given a backpack containing basic necessities before the start of the competition too. But before that, it is custom to allow all participants to mix around and get to know each other before the SSA Hunt starts. You will be given around half an hour to chat and know each other before the competition starts. Talk to every competitor!" She smiles slyly before slowly walking off the stage.

I look awkwardly at the rest of the competitors before walking towards them with Annabeth. Suddenly, I see a blonde girl plant herself firmly in front of us, blocking our path. Behind her, I see a muscular guy standing close to her. Her boyfriend, maybe.

"So, who are you guys?" She asks in an arrogant tone.

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth," I say, trying not to get too annoyed at her arrogance.

"You, know, Wall and I are going to win this, so you most probably won't even stand a chance. When I saw my name on the poster, I knew that I was definitely gonna win and not let the rest of you _losers_ win it. Might as well drop out now, it's great advice. " She continues.

"Oh, really? How do you know? You're not the queen of the world, you know, Catty, don't act like you are everything." Annabeth snaps back angrily. I nod in agreement.

"Oh_, please._ You think I haven't seen people like you? They always think that they stand a chance with other _cooler_ people, but they just lose out in the end because in actual fact, they are lousy. So accept that fact, okay? That you're all losers." She says.

"You just crossed the line, Catty. You don't need to act like you're all cool and everything. But accept _this_ fact, you're not. So stop acting like a big show-off and just focus on this competition because you probably _won't_ be winning." I spat.

"I'm in total agreement with him. You think you're so big, but you're not. So stop acting like you are!" Annabeth backs me up.

Catty narrows her eyes and her face darkens tenfold. She replies icily, "You do not want me as your enemy, do you understand? I will be winning and that is officially a fact. I won't waste my time talking to you two idiots anymore because its not worth it!"

We watch as she struts away with Wall, her partner, in tow. I take a deep breath and say to Annabeth, "Well, that was one nightmare."

"I know! She just so bratty I feel like just punching her in her face!"

I nod and say, "Well, let's just forget about her, she's no use fretting over. Let's go talk to the others."

Together, we make our way across the hall and meet a girl and boy.

"Hi, I'm Malerie. This is Bobby."

"Hey, my name's Percy and this is Annabeth." I say.

She smiles and replies, "So, you just met Catty?" We nodded. "She's not very friendly, isn't she? She used to be in the diving team with me, but then she quit to join cheerleading. Best thing that happened to me that year."

"I can relate." Annabeth says.

"You guys feel confident about this competition?" Bobby asks. "I feel kind of nervous."

"Yeah, me too. But after talking to Catty, I just wanna win this thing." I say.

We chat for a while more, before Annabeth and I made our way towards our camp friends.

"Hey! How you guys doing?" I say cheerfully to Thalia and Grover.

"How do you _think_ we're doing? I just talked to the blondie over there and my head nearly exploded!" Thalia exclaims in exasperation.

I was just about to reply, before Mrs Jeri announced, "All competitors of the SSA Hunt! Please proceed to the field!"

We immediately went down to the field and we were handed each team two haversacks. I slung one over my shoulder and handed the other to Annabeth.

We were told to stand along the breadth of the field and Mrs Jeri said, "At the other side of the field, in one beige envelope, is your first clue. Of course, you must run to get it. All the envelopes with clues in it are on blue round table. When I say go, u can run there. Everyone ready?"

"Ready…GO!"

I dash forward and the others seem to do the same. The field was very long and when I got there, I had a slight shock.

I saw a pink square table, a blue square table, a pink round table and a blue round table. On each of the tables was lots of different coloured envelopes, all placed in a neat fashion.

Everyone seemed to hesitate. Until, I saw Apollo and Catty dash at the same time to the pink round table and snatch up a random envelope. Catty got a green one and Apollo got a black one. They both opened it and realised that there was nothing inside. Cursing and swearing, Catty began to open all the envelopes one by one. Apollo went o try a different table. At that same moment, everyone else ran forward to try their luck.

I was about to do the same before Annabeth tugged on my hand, "Percy! Remember what Mrs Jeri said? _A beige envelope on a blue round table_!" Realising what she meant, I nodded my head and plunged into the crowd to the blue round table. I grabbed a beige one and ran back to Annabeth. We both took off for the porch and dashed outside.

Panting heavily, I tore open the envelope and it said: …

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger! Don't forget to R&R! Sorry guys, but I've got recent exams coming up, so I might not update for a while! :/ But don't worry, I'll try! **


End file.
